In recent years, smart devices such as mobile phones, tablets, watches, wearables and the like are built with advanced computing capability and connectivity features. Early mobile phones contained relatively simpler features such as voice call, messaging, calendar and calculator. Modern smart devices include all of those features plus the features of a touchscreen computer, including web browsing, video recording, emails, and Wi-Fi and 3rd party applications. Most of these smart devices require elaborate configuration setups and extensive knowledge of the different applications to ensure proper functioning and operation of the device.
The increase in adoption of smart devices over the recent years along with the rise in complexity of the smart devices creates a need for anytime, anywhere support and better customer service tools. Majority of smart device users require some assistance with initial configurations and usage of these devices. Also, they are generally not skilled in trouble shooting issues that are considered technically advanced in nature. In many cases, the issues found by the users might be user error or faulty device configurations.
When a user has a problem with his/her smart device, they can call customer support to resolve the issue. In order to provide a personalized customer care experience, a customer support representative can engage Virtual Mobile Management Remote Control applications and services as described in U.S. Patent Publication No. US20120254762, entitled “VIRTUAL MOBILE MANAGEMENT REMOTE CONTROL”, and U.S. Patent Publication No. US20130064521, entitled “SESSION RECORDING WITH EVENT REPLAY”, and U.S. Patent Publication No. US20130263287, entitled “ACCESS CONTROL LIST FOR APPLICATIONS ON MOBILE DEVICES DURING A REMOTE CONTROL SESSION”, and U.S. Patent Publication No. US20130260738, entitled “ROAMING DETECTION AND SESSION RECOVERY DURING VMM_RC”, and U.S. Patent Publication No. US20130263288 “PASSWORD PROTECT FEATURE FOR APPLICATION IN MOBILE DEVICE DURING A REMOTE SESSION”, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein, when applicable, to visually inspect the nature of the issue. In spite of customer care organizations having sophisticated tools for assistance, there is a still dissatisfaction among the smart device users about the efficiency, timeliness and consistency with which they receive assistance. Some of the common issues faced by users are long waiting periods for verification of identity and service entitlement, impersonal service where support agent isn't competent enough with a particular operating system or needs to transfer calls due to language barrier and inconsistencies in support experience where the user gets different responses from different types of interaction like chat, phone and remote support.